Tree sitting
Tree sitting is a form of environmentalist civil disobedience in which a protester sits in a tree, usually on a small platform built for the purpose, to protect it from being cut down (speculating that loggers will not endanger human lives by cutting an occupied tree). Supporters usually provide the tree sitters with food and other necessary supplies. __TOC__ Tree sitters have successfully prevented logging of ancient old growth forests for months at a time, and in some instances have convinced logging companies not to cut trees in some areas. Sometimes, tree sitting is used as a long-term resistance strategy, with activists occupying trees for months or years at a time. On the other hand, tree sitting is often used as a stalling tactic, to prevent the cutting of trees while lawyers fight in the courts to secure the long-term victories. When tree sitting occurs on private land, it is trespassing. Sometimes logging companies will hire tree climbers to remove trespassers sitting in trees. Although it is the companies' legal right to do so , some treesitters are suing Pacific Lumber to challenge this practice. Most tree sitting in California occurs on private land. In Oregon, where there are more logging projects on public land (National Forests and BLM lands), treesitting is usually not trespassing but treesitters can be fined for violating closure orders or camping limits, or for erecting illegal structures. Extractions Tree-sitters in trees claimed by Pacific Lumber in Humboldt County have been subject to forced removal by hired tree-sit extractors. The practice started with a single extractor in the late 90’s but in 2003 Pacific Lumber hired teams of climbers to remove dozens of tree-sitters, particularly in the Freshwater area East of Eureka, California. The extractors are not actually deputized but police often show up to assist extractors and arrest tree-sitters. On March 17 2003, more than 30 police arrived and enforced an illegal road closure of a public road to assist in the removal of two long-time tree-sitters from old-growth redwoods. Humboldt County sheriffs have also been known to give their handcuffs to tree-sit extractors to use on tree-sitters up in the trees. Most of the extractions in Northern California are done under the leadership of Eric Schatz of Schatz Tree Service, a well known professional arborist. Schatz testified in court that he has removed 42 tree-sitters from trees. List of tree sits . The protesters were in the trees from 2006-12-02 to 2008-09-09, making it the longest running urban tree-sit in history.]] :This list is incomplete. *Tree sitting in the 1970s led to the protection of Pureora Forest in New Zealand. http://www.nznfrt.org.nz/index.php?page_id=111 *Mikal Jakubal was the first American treesitter. On May 20 1985 he ascended a Douglas Fir in an area of the Middle Santiam region of Willamette National Forest that was in the process of being clearcut. While shortlived, his treesitting action inspired a group treesitting event by Earth First! activists that lasted from June 23rd to July 20 1985, when two Linn County, Oregon sheriff's deputies wrestled Marylander Ron Huber from his tree after a daylong standoff. *Native Forest Action used tree sitting during its campaign to save the West Coast, New Zealand native forests. In April 1997, the logging company, Timberlands West Coast Limited destroyed one of the sites by deliberately swinging a tree from a helicopter into it without ensuring that it was fully clear of protesters.http://www.prwatch.org/prwissues/2000Q1/helicopt.html The CAA cleared the helicopter pilot of wrongdoing in a controversial judgment that was appeared to have been interfered with, according to leaked internal documents. *Julia Butterfly Hill, an activist in Humboldt County, California became known for her 738 day sit (from December 10, 1997 until December 18, 1999) in a , 600-year-old Coast Redwood tree she named Luna. Eventually, Hill and other activists raised money and paid Pacific Lumber Company $50,000 to spare her tree and a buffer around it, something which some activists considered an unacceptable compromise. *Activists from Greenpeace and the Australian environmental organization The Wilderness Society hold the record for the world's highest tree-sit, in the Styx Valley, Tasmania. *In 2002, two US environmental activists involved in tree-sitting protests died in separate accidents. http://www.portlandtribune.com/archview.cgi?id=18908 http://www.santacruzsentinel.com/archive/2002/October/11/local/stories/01local.htm *In 2004, at least six tree sits are erected in Tuart trees at Ludlow Tuart Forest near Busselton in South Western, Western Australia. http://perth.indymedia.org/?action=default&featureview=89 *In 2006, two sits are built in Jarrah (Eucalyptus) trees at "Arcadia" Jarrah Forest near Collie in South Western, Western Australia. Two activists are removed and arrested but one had his charges dropped and the other went to court and was acquitted. http://perth.indymedia.org/?action=default&featureview=423 *In 2006, following a successful protest lasting over one year, tree sitters in Cathedral Grove (also known as MacMillan Provincial Park), British Columbia, halted the removal of a number of old growth Douglas Fir trees which were scheduled to be to taken down in an attempt to calm traffic and improve the parking facilities. *In 2006, 2007, and 2008, protesters in Berkeley, California sat in coast live oak trees to prevent the construction of a new sports facility by the University of California, Berkeley. On September 5, 2008, the University began logging the grove, after winning court agreement. Four days later, after a little more than 21 months, the final four tree sitters surrendered to authorities, ending the longest running urban tree-sit in history. . *In 2007, protesters of the University of California Santa Cruz's Long Range Development Plan set up a tree sit, in red wood trees, on the proposed site of a biomedical research facility. *In 2008, a tree-sitter, who identifies himself as "fresh," climbed an oak tree on the University of California Berkeley campus to begin advocating the democratization of the UC Regents. *In 2008, one tree sit is constructed in College Grove (remnant bushland), Bunbury, Western Australia and is removed after being occupied for three months. Another is promptly constructed nearby in the next stage that is threatened by housing development; it includes a functional trampoline. http://perth.indymedia.org/?action=newswire&parentview=122628 Tree Villages A Tree Village is an extension of the tree sit/tree house protest, involving several more tree houses. The Fall Creek/Red Cloud Thunder Tree-Village was a long running example. It was a 6-year occupation of a small timber sale in the Willamette National Forest at Fall Creek Oregon US which ran from February 1998 to November 2003. It comprised seven houses of up to 5 occupants each tied together with rope 'traverses' high and up to between 'platforms'. This tree village was designed to be totally self sufficient with composting toilets, solar/wind power communications, cargo lines between ground and other sits, individual rappel lines and hydroponic sprout farms. An estimated 1000 activists occupied the trees at various times. The forest occupied during the Fall Creek campaign remains uncut to this day. Winberry Tree Village in the Willamette National Forest was another long-term occupation undertaken by Cascadian tree-sitters. The village consisted of two treehouses (160 feet high and high) and one suspension structure hung between trees. The Winberry village was occupied for 5 years. One tree house was two story, situated in a huge Red Cedar tree. It featured a bottom story built from branches in the manner of a bird's nest as well as a running water system. The Nanning Creek treesit ("Bonanza") is centered around Spooner, a Redwood with a near circumference, one of the oldest unprotected trees remaining in the area. This is also a village setup. Nanning Creek is located in the hills overlooking the town of Scotia, America's last company-owned town and the site of Pacific Lumber's headquarters. The area was long protected as a Marbled Murrelet nesting habitat, but recent changes in environmental law keep loggers out only for the nesting season. "Fern Gully" is located south of Arcata, California, and north of the Nanning Creek sit. It is one of the few remaining tracts of old-growth in the Freshwater area. Fern Gully was started as a "Pirate" sit, unconnected at first from any organizations such as Earth First!. By 2005, it had 22 trees tied together for transarboreal travel. The village was equipped with a raincatch system that transported water down to a running tap at the platform, as well as a solar panel at in a tree named Watsi. Around that time it was raided by Pacific Lumber contracted climbers. They did not extract a single person, instead cutting out unoccupied traverses, platforms and dreamcatchers. This was a major blow to the village, but the sit continues, and the area remains uncut. "Upper Village" was a set of 3 redwoods, Jerry, Everstine/Diversity (a double trunk tree) and Anastasia. Jerry was one of Humboldt County's most famous redwoods. A woman named Jeny Card (aka "Remedy") stayed without touching ground for 361 days, and later a young man named Willow did the same for over 18 months. Amy Gershman (aka "Wren") stayed in Everstine for almost ten months, and was later extracted, arrested, and jailed. She was later released on bail and her case ended in a "hung jury". Upper Village appeared on Da Ali G Show, and Willow was interviewed from the platform of Jerry by Tom Greene, who was doing a segment for The Tonight Show with Jay Leno. No other tree has the extraction history of Jerry. Activists were forcibly removed from the tree on three separate occasions between March 17 2003 and June 17 2003. Each time, the tree-sit platforms were destroyed by climbers, but immediately replaced by activists. The Timber Harvest Plan for Upper Village expired in 2005, and friends of the trees removed the platforms and traverses. These trees are located directly alongside Greenwood Heights road in Freshwater, California. The "Ludlow" tree village consisted of three basic sits, one large traditional Western Australian sit and two new sits that were two levels and three levels consecutively; each allowed the sitter a separate area for sleeping and relaxing and one for storage, cooking and other activities; one featured a "sun-deck" for outdoor living. The Ludlow Tuart Forest was targeted, by the Cable Sands mineral sands mining company, for Titanium Dioxide, for products such as white paint, toothpaste and to fortify the coating of depleted Uranium weapons. One person remained in one of the sits for 29 days, without leaving the tree once. The sits were removed but the concept has been used several times since. Tree houses In the United Kingdom permanent tree houses are common. One treehouse, BattleStar Galactica at the Manchester International Airport, held 12 people.http://www.eco-action.org/dod/no6/battle_star.htm Permanent tree-houses can be occupied for a year or more. They often have lock-on points for protesters to chain themselves to during evictions. Tree houses have also been used at Newbury bypass. See also * Anarchism * Tree spiking * Eco-terrorism * Direct action References External links * Audio recording of first EF! tree sitter making first climb 5/20/85 * Movies of tree-sitters living in 'Tree Village' at Fall Creek Oregon * July 23, 1985 group treesit coverage in Oregon newspaper *Review of 1985 Earth First! - treesitting actions in Oregon. * Greenpeace - Styx Valley: Global Rescue Station * Timber firm begins bringing down tree sitter - Article from when Wren and Remedy were extracted. * Hung Jury in Tree Sit Case - Information Wren's trial after her extraction *Free Petition website *http://www.berkeleydailyplanet.com/issue/2008-06-26/article/30396?headline=Tree-Sitting-Since-1930 Tree-sitting history Category:Activism Category:Protest tactics Category:Environmental protests Category:green anarchism Category:Radical environmentalism